Happy Birthday
'''Happy Birthday '''is the third mission of the Act One Soviet campaign. The player take control over a Confederate task force, tasked with assassinating US President Micheal Dugan. Background The Soviet invasion of the US continues as the Soviets continue to feel confident the momentum continues to favour them. However the central command is starting to see signs of the invasions slowing down. The Soviets underestimated the industrial output of the American heartland, new recruits flourish the American ranks the Confederations inital invasion of American was repulsed. However, after the Soviet Commanders successful capture of San Francisco files were found that showed that US President Micheal Dugan had retreated to the Alamo in Texes. Although the American forces there are well entrentched, but fortuantly a Confederate task force has managed to break through the US lines, this task force also including the infamous Cuban death squad commando Morales. The Soviet Commander is quickly put in command of the small Confederate task force and is given one mission, to assassinate the US President, thus crumbling American morale. Events Prelude Priot to the operations commencement, Morales had successfully infiltrated the American back lines via a commandeered ice cream truck. However the Soviet Commander needed to construct a field Bureau before contact could be made. For the assassination to be successful the Soviets had to force the President to retreat to a nearby civilian airfield, which Yuri has assured would be the second most likely place the President would retreat to after a more vulnerable military airfield, here Morales would be in a position to assassinate Dugan. Op Commencement The forward element of the Confederate task force arrived to the most vulnerable point in the American defensive line, and the quick usage of a Bomb Buggy tore a hole in the defence line that gave the attack force the opening they needed to sweep away the remaining defenders. The Soviet Commander then moved up the rest of the Confederate task force and quickly set about establishing a forward operating base. However the Americans very quickly ascertained what had happened, and very quickly ground and aerial forces were dispatched to assail the Confederate position. The first responder paratroopers put a significant amount of pressure on the Soviet Commander, forcing the commander to establish Flak Cannon defences and to order Conscripts and Flak Troopers to garrison nearby civilian structures to fend off the incoming attacks. Strategic usage of the repair drones helped to keep the few confederate vehicles left alive. Incoming Warhawks and Bulldog tank battalions forced the commander to commit a large amount of resources into building up more flak cannons, battlebunkers and sentry guns. With the Soviet position secure for the time being the Soviet Commander was finally able to construct a Field Bureau and establish comms with Morales. With Morales now linked to the Soviet satellite system he was now able to make his move to the perch where he could have a clean shot on the President. After fighting and dodging his way through rearguard American forces Morales was successfully able to get into a position overlooking the civilian airfield. At the same time the Soviet Commander began to push out and attack, using a force consisting mostly of Pyros, Tesla Troopers and Borillos with halftrack anti-air support, in addition to the liberal usage of bomb buggys to destroy entrenched American infantry. The Commanders forces were able to fight their way through the city and destroy the military airport, thus ensuring Dugan could only evacuate via the civilian airport. The commanders forces began to assault the Alamo, thus Dugan was quickly evacuated to the civilian airport for evacuation. With the President in his crosshairs, Morales successfully assassinated the President of the United States of America. With the Presidents death additional Soviet reinforcements were paradropped into the north west of the city, in addition a stolen Stallion transport helicopter was made available to transport Morales into San Antonio proper. These forces assisted the Commander in sweeping away the remaining American resistance, thus ensuring a utter Soviet victory. Aftermath The assassination of President Micheal Dugan served to significantly ruin American morale and went a long way in helping the Soviets in their invasion of America. In addition securing San Antonio opened the way for Confederate forces to push into the south of the US. Walkthrough Trivia * This mission is a remake of a similar Soviet mission in vanilla Red Alert 2.